memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Will Decker
Will Decker was a 23rd century Human Starfleet officer. Early in his Starfleet career, Will Decker was stationed at Delta IV. While there, he had a romance with the Deltan Ilia. Decker ultimately ended the relationship and left Delta IV without saying goodbye to Ilia. Decker was recommended by James T. Kirk to command the refitted following the completion of Kirk's legendary five-year mission and subsequent promotion to rear admiral in 2270. Despite his recommendation, Kirk conveyed his feelings of envy towards Decker, telling the younger officer his hopes of commanding a starship again in the future. The now-Captain Decker would go on to oversee the extensive refit of the Enterprise throughout its entire eighteen months. In 2273, as a destructive entity known as V'Ger was heading towards Earth, Kirk convinced Admiral Nogura to grant him command of the Enterprise in order to intercept V'Ger. Kirk temporarily downgraded Decker's position to executive officer and his rank from captain to commander, something Decker protested "off-the-record". Decker believed Kirk was only using the emergency to retake command of the Enterprise and that his inexperience with the new-and-improved Enterprise could jeopardize the mission. Regardless, Kirk remained adamant that his own experience in dealing with threats such as V'Ger was pivotal to their mission, and maintained command. After the unexpected death of Commander Sonak in a transporter accident, Decker was also forced to double as science officer. This assignment proved only temporary, however, when Spock arrived to offer his services. Prior to departing, Decker received the surprising but pleasant news that his former love, Ilia, now a Lieutenant, had arrived aboard the Enterprise to serve as navigator. When they were alone, Decker apologized to Ilia for leaving her, but she was still hurt that he never even said goodbye before leaving. They had little time to rekindle their relationship, however, as Ilia was taken from the bridge by V'Ger's probe, reduced to a data stream, and replaced by a probe that duplicated the Deltan officer's form. When it was found that the probe not only copied Ilia's appearance but her memories as well, Decker was given the assignment to revive her memories so she could give them more information on V'Ger and the "Creator" which it sought. His efforts proved to be a partial success, as, for a moment, Ilia's personality was able to surface and explain to Decker that V'Ger did not know who the "creator" is, only that its answer lies on Earth. Upon arriving at Earth, V'Ger threatened to destroy the planet unless it was allowed to meet with the creator. Decker was among the landing party which also included Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy, that discovered V'Ger's true origin and motivation: V'Ger was actually an old Earth space probe known as Voyager 6 and was seeking to evolve by joining with its creator – a Human. Decker, having lost both Ilia and the captain's chair, volunteered to physically join with V'Ger. The two merged into a glowing entity, ceasing to exist physically but none the less alive as a new lifeform, and departed with the Ilia duplicate for parts unknown. Following this incident, Kirk officially listed Decker as "missing in action". ( ) Background Commander Willard Decker was to have featured as the Enterprise's first officer in Star Trek: Phase II. Yet, the story of Willard Decker and Lt. Ilia were "borrowed" for the characters of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi when Star Trek: The Next Generation went into production. Riker duplicated many of Decker's character traits, as well, at least in the first season. It was clearly established in the novelization of the film, that Will Decker was the son of Commodore Matt Decker, however, there is no on-screen evidence indicating the Deckers' familial relationship. Production information on this topic is sparse at best. The reference guide, Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, does state that Will Decker descends from numerous other Starfleet officers, some of whom are of flag rank. It is possible that Commodore Matt Decker could have been one such flag officer; indeed a footnote in The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture identifies Will Decker's father as "Commodore Matt Decker of the Star Trek television epside 'The Doomsday Machine'." Further support seems to exist on StarTrek.com. The official Star Trek website clearly states that Captain Decker is the son of Commodore Matt Decker. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/MOV/001/character/1119268.html Decker, Willard Decker, Willard Decker, Willard Decker, Willard de:Willard Decker es:Willard Decker fr:Willard Decker it:Willard Decker